


Lights, Camera, Damnit

by marquis1305



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Costume Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Petting, Kissing, Large Cock, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn Video, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Slight Femdom, Snarky Tony Stark, Snowballing, Spit As Lube, pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marquis1305/pseuds/marquis1305
Summary: You’ve attempted to shoot this scene a million times. You knew the script, you knew all the marks to hit, and this definitely wasn’t your first X-rated flick... If it weren’t for your damn partner and that too good to be true, knight in shining armor, gleaming all american boy smile of his.And the all too real crush you were nursing.Far be it from Stark to let his two shining stars fail to perform over something as silly as the fact that they should absolutely 100% be dating. That’s amazing for publicity.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

A soft moan slipped from between your lips, his tongue darting forward as if he had every intent of tasting it straight from your soul. The roll of his hips pressing you further into the wall, your hands clawing into the wallpaper, digging long furrows down with your nails as he hiked up the skirt of your green, knee high skirt with one hand. The other pinning your own hips in place, keeping you from meeting the measured strength. 

Despite the desperation to do so. 

You feel run his hand up along the edge of your thigh, fingers teasing along the lace tops of your thigh high stockings. “Don’t think these are regulation, Miss.”

You couldn’t help it, you honestly couldn’t. 

Biting sharply at your lip before you were snorting out a laugh, trying to slap a hand to cover your mouth in time, burying your face into the crook of his neck. Shoulders shaking with the strength of it. 

“Cut!” 

Tony stepped out from behind the camera, lifting a hand to pinch at the bridge of his nose. Heaving a deep sigh. “Honestly, baby girl, this is the fifth time we’ve had to cut there alone. It’s been a full day of shooting and we’ve got shit to show for it!” 

You managed to swallow your laughter as Steve let you down from the wall, his face clear of anything resembling emotion as he stepped back, accepting a wipe from one of the assistants to start wiping down the shine from the front of his suit. 

The motion enough to stop the laughter dead in your throat, making your mouth water before you finally tore away your gaze. Lifting it to Tony. “Sorry, Tones, but honestly, I can’t get past that line. It’s almost as bad as ‘Hey baby, heard you had some pipes that needed cleaning’ or the goddamn pizza man... It’s just… so cliche.” Rolling your eyes as you were crossing your arms over your chest. 

“Language.” Steve had already turned away from you, heading back to the small chair set aside for make up, it was ridiculous to see him towering in it, and yet…

You focused as you watched Tony’s mouth moving. Coming back to attention halfway through whatever it was that he had been saying. “Sorry… Sorry… I know. We’ll get it right. You know we will.”

“Well I knew that until now.” Tony waved a hand between the two of you, an almost wry amusement dancing in his gaze. Lips quirking up. “Look, baby girl, I know… I know that you can do this. Hell you were practically made for the part, to say nothing of America’s ass over there. So why don’t you two take five. Get a little fluffing done, and we can start again with another scene? Yeah? I’ll work with you, if you need more time to get into character…”   
  
You nod, offering him a smile before he was reaching for one of your hands, squeezing it softly. “Look, I know that it’s not the chemistry, you two are hot together. But maybe you just need a few seconds being yourselves first? Come on, you know I’m right…” Winking to you before he was pulling back to speak with the camera man and sound guy.

You had to admit, Tony was one of your favorite directors, he always chose the meatiest of the porno flicks. Things with actual substance rather than regurgitated words that everyone had heard a million times. He made it seem real, which was way he paid ten times anyone else, if not more, for his stars. Made certain that the sets and costumes were far more detailed than they needed to be. 

If you were to walk out of the studio now, no one would think you were just working a porno, they’d think you had stepped of the set of some 1940’s war flick. Hair perfectly coiffed and pinned, despite having been mussed a dozen times if not more, lips a perfect stark red. Ready to be smudged and cleaned a hundred times if necessary. 

Which is shouldn’t be necessary, this wasn’t your first rodeo. Tony had always been willing to offer you a part he thought might fit before offering it to anyone else. You were his favorite, and not just because you could deliver an orgasm inducing moan… Because you had proper acting training. You knew how to live and breathe the part.

So why was this one different...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony decides to switch things up, wanting to break the ice a little between you and Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being a lot more plot than anything, but I promise that the next one will get down to some juicy bits. <3 Thank you for sticking with me and showing interest in this little plot bunny with me.

“Alright, this time, we’re having the captain come out of the ice. There to meet him is the doppleganger of his love from the war.” Tony nodded to each of the actors. “Baby girl, this character is different, far more independent. A little more you, which is exactly why you’re here, if I do say so myself. You’re going to make him chase you, make him realize that you aren’t a replacement. He has to recognize you as your own person.” 

You nod, this was the character that you were more excited about playing. Hair pulled back from your face as you sat at the makeup chair. Ready for the team to turn you into the bad ass Shield Agent that was the Captain’s main love interest. Someone who could fight and fuck as his equal, while also being his foil. Forward where he was reserved, bright where he was humble. Tony had made a masterpiece of the character. 

“Since the shoot earlier didn’t go to plan, I’m having the writers get on it, try to hammer out whatever the hiccups were.” Giving you a pointed look, Tony then turned his attention to Steve, who was getting oiled down. You swallowed softly, unable to stop your gaze from drifting for a moment before quietly clearing your throat. “Right, so, first things first, how to make staying frozen in one place sexy…”

Steve chuckled, blushing slightly even as he shook his head. “I think for the first few moments, best to remain asleep, we can do a play on the sleeping beauty aspect.”

“Great, spot on.” Tony smirked, already moving to behind the camera. Readying the angles for the shot. “Might want to do a few stills for promos as well. Really draw in the crowds.” 

“You just enjoy bringing out your monstrosity.” You tease, trying not to laugh as you shut your eyes, the team getting to work. Giving you a slight break from the freaking greek adonis across from you. Listening to him snort a quiet laugh, the very sound of it making your smile break out only to earn a hiss from the makeup artist. Stilling your face once more. Next would be the dressing room, to get into your uniform for this part. 

Honestly it was like something out of a dream. An ass kicking, name taking dream. The super suit that they had worked up for you fit everything perfectly. Accentuated all the right features. All blacks and greys, except for a few pop colors that brought out your eyes. 

Whisper. 

That’s what this character’s name was. Nothing more than a whisper in the dark to terrify even the baddest of the bad’s. Working at the same level as Black Widow, just as feared as the Winter Soldier. 

And Captain America’s perfect partner. 

You couldn’t help the inner squeal. Waiting to be released from the make up chair before looking to Steve once more, offering him an almost shy smile as he ducked his head. 

“Alright you two, keep the bedroom eyes for the camera.” Tony teased from behind the screen, doing checks on the scene. An odd lab set up with a medical table set up almost upright. “Baby girl, go ahead and get dressed, we’ll get our man here fluffed, and then we can take a few test shots.” 

You nodded with a chuckle, ignoring the tightness in your chest with Tony’s comment regarding Steve. “Sure thing sugar tones. Be right back.” 

It didn’t take you long to change, you’d had enough practice getting into and out of the costume during your dry takes with Tony. Jumping in surprise at the knock on your door, costume only half on. 

Humming softly to yourself and pouting, on set you had very few chances to slip into your head. Prep for the character before you were on camera. Everyone knew that those moments were sacred. That they separated you from the persona. Sighing as you called out that the door wasn’t locked. 

“Hey… Ah…” You blinked in surprise before turning around, still half naked, to find Steve blushing furiously. Eyes turned to one side. “Sorry… Sorry… Just… Wanted to check and make sure that you were okay?”

He made you pause yet again. Watching him for a moment before he managed to lift his gaze. Meeting your own for just a moment, and then suddenly feeling your own cheeks warmed. “Yeah. Yeah, just… That line was terrible. It really was.”

Steve laughed softly, almost a rumbling in his chest. You had heard it before. It was one of the first things that you had noticed about him. How his laugh was almost shy, a juxtaposition to the way he always seemed to take charge on set. Rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. “I dunno… I thought it was… well…”

You giggle softly with that, rolling your eyes. “Of course you did, you’re a guy.” Then pausing as you turned around again. Working your way into the suit. Rolling your eyes to yourself, more amused than anything. 

“No, that’s not what I mean. Just…” Steve took a soft breath. “Anyways. Just wanted to make sure. I’ll see you on the floor, yeah?”

You hummed your response, waving your fingers at him as the door shut once more. Taking a breath you hadn’t realized you had lost. Then letting it out slowly. Getting yourself into character. 

Whisper.

Nodding to yourself as you finally made your way out of the dressing room. Steve already in place within the machine. Strapped down, leather crossing over his wrists to either side of his hips. One going straight across his stomach, tight against the plane of his abs. Pants a worn and faded version of the ones that he had worn earlier. Fraying and torn in a way that was suggestive without being vulgar. 

Tony would never do vulgar. Even in a porno. 

Well… Not in a tasteless way. 

“Alright, baby girl, you went over the script?” Tony looked up from behind the camera. Nodding to you as you took your mark. 

“Actually, Tones?” You wet your lips slightly, turning your gaze over Steve for a moment. 

“Yeah?”   
  
“Can I do this one on the fly?”

Tony’s eyes went wide, his smile suddenly broadening. Something inside him lighting up. He knew what you meant, to let yourself get carried away in the character. To let yourself get caught up in the chemistry. “Yeah, of course. Steve?”

Steve turned his gaze down to you as you turned towards him, watching him as he let his gaze drift over your face for a moment. Reading something in your expression. “Yeah, I’m good for it.” 

“Alright, then I won’t interfere. Everyone this is gonna be a raw take.” Twisting his fingers to let everyone get into place. “And, action.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved all the great feedback and interest from the last chapter! It was great to know that everyone was interested in the story! Feel free to drop another comment, or to reach out on my tumblr @marquis1305 or @marquiswrites


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally gets a scene that he can use, but is it your character that manages it, or you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gratuitous smut- please check the updated tags, this scene includes snowballing, which I know isn't everyone's cup of tea, and some light femdom. But mostly, you signed up for this.

You let out a soft breath. 

Fingertips trace along wide planes of golden, smooth skin. Letting your gaze follow the motions of your fingers across the offered expanse of his body before you. Wetting your lips almost subconsciously as you quickly flit your gaze to his sleeping face. 

Growing bolder still with his lack of reaction. 

Wanting to earn one from him. 

Leaning forward to press soft lips in a fluttering kiss just over his heart. Listening to the sharp intake of breath. Letting your fingers explore along the V of his hips, defined and sharp as it led down to the line of his pants. Lips skimming across his chest before pulling a dark nipple between your lips. Humming softly around it. Then chuckling as you pull back, curling one hand beneath your elbow, as the other comes up to tap a finger against your cheek. 

“What an excellent specimen we have here… I can only wonder if the stories about him were true...” Half giggling to yourself as you move down to your knees. Gaze still lifted to Steve… no. To Captain America’s face. Slowly, almost delicately pulling free the laces that kept him trapped in his pants. “Only one way to find out… Has to be before the white coats come back… Just… Wish I had more time.” 

Sighing softly to yourself before mouthing over his clothed hardness. Teasing warmth along the full of it, working slowly from tip to root. Letting your hands smooth over his thighs. Just a bit of contact for your both, something to ground you as you fell deeper into character. A breathy moan slipping past your lips that you didn’t entirely intend to let out. Nosing against the pants keeping him trapped once more. Then peeling back the edges of his pants. Slowly lowering them. “Well Cap, consider this your wake up call.”

Watching with sincere glee as his cock sprung free. Darker in color than his glistening, oiled skin. You could almost imagine how difficult it was growing for Steve to keep from reacting. To stay asleep for the scene. You trusted that he would know when to react. To fulfill everything you had in mind. Licking a wide strip up the underside of his cock before tonguing along the base. Watching as a pearl of precum caught the light. 

Smirking as you twirled your tongue over his tip to catch it. Bitter, and salty, with just a hint of sweetness. Savoring the flavor on your palette before dipping your head to take him into your mouth. Careful to mind your camera angles. Quietly humming about him as you drew him further, rolling your tongue against the edge of his cock head. Drawing out a quiet moan from the man above you. His hips tilting towards you. Almost subconsciously. Your gaze flitting back up to him, even as your eyes began to water with the motion. Bobbing your head back to take a soft breath, exhaling a soft moan. Then taking him back into your mouth once more. A touch more earnestly. Taking the impressive length to about half way, popping off of him to mouth along the silky skin of his cock, wetting it with the flat of your tongue. A hand coming up to glide across the skin, your spit easing the way. A louder moan pulled from Captain America as your worshipped him. Putting all your skill into this act. 

“Wha-”

“Shh, darling.” You chuckle darkly. Then taking him down to the hilt in a single, deft motion. Swallowing around him to ease the passage. Palming at his sack as you did. Earring you a surprised yelp before he was groaning deeply. Hands pulling at the medical restraints keeping him in place. The metal groaning as he flexed against them. 

And then with a sharp crack, both hands came loose, fingers curling against your hair, holding you in place as Cap moaned from the depths of his chest. “Shit…” Hips trying to find purchase to make you take more of him. Only to suddenly stutter and pull you back off. “Ah.. I mean… We… Where am I?”

You pant with the effort of catching your breath, a string of saliva connected you and that glorious cock once more. Trying to fight against Steve’s efforts at keeping your from it before rolling your eyes. “You’ve been asleep, Cap. Welcome back to the world.”

He blinks down at you. Frowning to himself as he takes in your debauched appearance. “Darlin’?”

You sneer, suddenly standing, hand curling over his jaw and slamming the super soldier back against the metal medical cot. Snarling. “No. I’m not. And don’t you dare make that mistake again, am I understood?”

Steve’s eyes went wide with the sudden change, electricity sparking between the two of you as he swallowed sharply. “No ma’am… I… I mean, yes ma’am.” Dropping his hands back down to his sides. Almost leaning into the cruel grip of your hand. 

“Good little super soldier. Now, I think I was busy with something before someone so rudely interrupted.” A brow arching high as you considered him. “Well?”

“I… Ah.. Yes, ma’am. Apologies, ma’am.” Steve nods against your hand, nearly flushing red as you give him a pat to the cheek. Then drop back down to your knees. Grabbing his cock with one hand and moaning headily as you take the tip back into your mouth. His hands scrabbling against the metal he was leaned against. Trying to find purchase as you pull back, dipping the tip of your tongue into the slit of his cock. Teasing him. 

Toying with him. 

Watching as Captain America falls to your every whim. 

Slowly bobbing your head back over him. Mouth watering with the weight of his cock against your tongue. Moaning as you slip a hand to palm over your covered core. Grinding your palm against yourself in time to every stroke of your mouth along his length. Turning to long, smooth motions over the majority of his cock. Deciding it was time to get down to business. Gaze not moving from his face. Watching as he screwed his eyes shut. Back arching up from the metal. Writhing against it with every downward stroke of your mouth. Each upward twist of your mouth drawing out a ragged moan. 

Feeling him twitch against your tongue. His sack growing tight. Humming before taking him back to the root. Swallowing with his cock deep in your throat. Pausing there a moment before suddenly moaning darkly around him, vibrations reverberating along the entirety of him. Watching as he suddenly went stock still. Pulling back just enough to catch his cum against your tongue. Feeling yourself spasm in place. Muffled moans ringing out from where you gathered his seed in your mouth, your own pleasure rippling across your skin, fizzing from the inside out. 

Waiting until he was panting weakly, falling back against the metal. Looking altogether boneless. Smirking to yourself, you stood slowly, hands trailing up along his chest, before tugging him by the hair down for a kiss. 

Pressing your mouthful of cum into his, tongue slipping against his to spread his seed between you. Then moaning in surprise as he responded almost eagerly to it. Tangling his tongue with yours, trying to lick the taste of himself from your mouth, his hands coming to clasp both of your wrists, pulling them down with a show of rippling muscle until they were gathered in one hand just behind your back. 

His hand coming to grip your chin in an echo of your earlier action before he was pulling back. His smirk dark and deadly as he watched you, licking purposefully over his lips. “Now ma’am, I think it’s time you answer a few of my questions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely adored everyone's enthusiasm for this story, please let me bribe you with 1200 words of pure smut! Some more awkwardness and fluff coming soon, as well as something resembling plot. I love everyone's comments, they really do help me keep up the enthusiasm for this project <3 Feel free to reach out here or on my tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> The Captain America Parody Porn Au that absolutely no one asked for! 
> 
> Let's hope these two get their act together... Literally.
> 
> Feel free to drop a message! I would love to know what everyone thinks so far?  
> Also, that cockblock tease of an entrance, I knoooooow... I would say that I'm sorry but I'm not ;)


End file.
